


Otter's are the Cats of the Sea

by awritersdelight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, a get together fic, i just really like the childhood friends to lovers trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: It's summer. It's hot. Kuroo is going to college and Kenma is going to be a third year. They decided to go to the aquarium and find something out along the way.





	Otter's are the Cats of the Sea

It was hot. It was hot inside. It was hot out. The shade was hot.The light breeze was hot. Even the water was hot. Everything was hot. And Kuroo hated it. Not for the first time he glanced over at his kitten and wondered how the other seemed so unaffected by the heat wave. Summers were always bad but this year’s was the worse. Or maybe it only seemed that way. Sighing Kuroo dragged himself from the couch to grab a Popsicle. "We're out of pineapple flavor." Kenma reminded him. Grumbling he grabbed one with a huff and flopped back down next to Kenma. Cherry. Kuroo wrinkled his nose. It wasn't his favorite but it would do. 

"We should go outside today."  Kenma spared a glance from his game to Kuroo and even Kuroo had to admit it sounded like a stupid idea but it had to be better than sitting around doing nothing all day. Again. It was summer break after all. The last summer him and Kenma would be spending together before he went off to college. And maybe it was a college in Tokyo and it was only a train ride (and a few stops away) but that didn't change the fact that it was their last. Kenma was going to be a third year. His little kitten was all grown up. "We can't spend every day inside." 

Golden eyes took in the expression on Kuroo's face. Furrowed brows, lips pulled down in a quiet frown. "The aquarium still has that exhibit you were interested in." With a few presses of a button Kenma saved his game and slid the 3DS into his hoodie's pocket. "They have air conditioning."  It was almost startling how quickly Kuroo's expression shifted. You would have thought he was suggestion something more than a simple trip to the aquarium. Kenma pulled out his phone and looked up the train schedule. "We could make the 2 o'clock train." 

"Kenma you're the best!." Launching himself off the furniture and up the stairs Kuroo quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Oi, Kenam, how long will it take you to- oh didn't hear you come up the stairs. How long will it take you to get ready." 

"I am ready." 

"Right. Let's go!"  

The train was just as horrible as they'd expected. Lots of people packed close together in a sweltering heat but it was all worth it when Kuroo and Kenma stepped into the nice cool Aquarium. The entrance was a long tunnel  with different tanks all around them. Above them too, much to Kuroo's delight as a stingray swam by. He couldn't help his excitement as a shark swam by in another tank only to come back and hang out right where he was looking. Of course this meant he had to take a selfie with the shark. How could he not? 

"Kuroo." The black haired boy turned his attention back to his best friend and the hand resting on his wrist. A light blush settled on his cheeks and not for the first time Kuroo wondered why his heart beat a little faster around Kenma. "This way." 

"Uh yeah." He allowed himself to be led farther into the aquarium. The hand on his wrist burned. It burned in a way that made Kuroo's heart beat faster and his pulse race. What if Kenma could feel it? If he could he didn't mention it. Nor did he let go as they walked from tank to tank, pausing at Kuroo's plead to stop and take picture after picture of different ocean creatures. "I swear that sea turtle was eyeing me like food." 

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the way you were taunting it. With food." 

"Kitten! You wound me!." The slight dramatization and annoyed looks from surrounding people were well worth it for the small quirk of Kenma's lips. The way they twitched up into a subtle smile. "Oh look a gift shop." 

Kenma wasn't sure how long they'd spent in the gift shop but he did know Kuroo spent way too much money.  

"Here." 

"What is it?" 

"An otter. I heard once they were the cats of the sea." Kuroo grinned and looked away.

Kenma turned the phone charm over in his hand a few times before leaning up on his tiptoes and placing a quick kiss on Kuroo's lips. The surprised look was well worth the flood of embarrassment. Kuroo sputtered for word, speechless before "Kenma?" Finally managed to slip out. He couldn't help but smile at the rare sight.  

"We'll miss our train if we don't hurry." This time when he led Kuroo towards their destination it wasn't by the wrist. This time their fingers were intertwined and the future seemed less uncertain. 

It might have been their last summer together before Kuroo went off to college but it was also their first summer together. 

  
  



End file.
